vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Eclavdra
Summary Eclavdra is the Exarch of Lolth and her priestess, as well as her prime ambassador and head of all of Lolth's holdings in the Greyhawk Prime Material Plane. Eclavdra is defined by her scheming and her achievements. The former is so potent that Eclavdra slays her competition before it becomes competition, snuffing out flames before they are even embers. The latter, her achievements, number many. She was once the lover of the Demon Lord Graz'zt (and indeed harbored a child with him) before the Lord discovered Iggwilv. Then, Eclavdra created the Slave Lords, and spread the might of the Drow all across the Underdark, forging new cities. Eclavdra is considered incredibly evil and originates from the books of Gary Gygax himself, in the series Gord the Rogue- though outside of this she has appeared in the 4th Edition Monster Manuals and the Epic Level Handbook. Eclavdra has been deceased officially since Against the Giants. Powers and Stats Tier: At least 6-C Name: Eclavdra, Priestess of Lolth, Exarch of the Drow Origin: Dungeons and Dragons (Epic Level Handbook) Gender: Female Age: Unknown Classification: Drow Priestess Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Weapon Mastery, Holy Manipulation, Subjective Reality (Holy magic users create their effects through sheer power of belief), Necromancy via Rebuke Undead, Teleportation via Blinking, Damage Boost via Smite, Enhanced Senses, Darkness Manipulation, Light Manipulation via Dancing Lights, Telepathy, Healing via Cure Critical Wounds, Heat Manipulation via Searing Dark, Absorption of energy and reality warping powers, Insect Manipulation and Forcefield Creation via Amulet of the Demonweb Pits (Allows the at-will creation of a Crown of Vermin, an aura-shield of swarming, stinging vermin capable of taking all damage for the user and attacking all within range, which, while killing them, might instantly one-shot far stronger enemies than the caster themselves), Existence Erasure via Destruction, Extrasensory Perception via Detect Magic/Alignment/Poison/etc, Water Manipulation via Create Water, Statistics Amplification via Guidance, et al, Life Manipulation via Virtue, Statistics Reduction via Bane, et al, Blessed by Lolth, Curse Manipulation, Fear Manipulation via Cause Fear, Astral Projection, Soul Manipulation via Soul Bind, Resurrection via True Resurrection, Portal Creation/Summoning via Gate, Dimensional Travel via Etherealness, Durability Negation via Implosion, Reality Warping via Miracle, Acid Manipulation/Electricity Manipulation/Ice Manipulation/Weather Manipulation via Storm of Vengeance, Aura via Unholy Aura, Pain Manipulation via Inflict Wounds, Text Manipulation via Symbol (Various symbols drawn by the caster cause death, insanity, weakness, stun, fear, sleep, pain, and a certain charm in the creature ), Earth Manipulation via Earthquake, Fire Manipulation via Fire Storm, Clairvoyance via Discern Location, Spatial Nullification via Dimensional Lock, Purification via Restoration, Energy Manipulation via Energy Drain, Paralysis Inducement via Blasphemy, Chaos Manipulation/Law Manipulation (As the representative of a God, Eclavdra contributes heavily to the multiversal balance of Law and Chaos, causing chaotic effects as a nature of her being and countering the weights of Law), Regeneration (Mid) via Regenerate, Air Manipulation via Wind Walk, Weapon Creation via Blade Barrier, Creation via various spells such as Hero's Feast, BFR via Banishment, Power Nullification via Dispel Magic, Extrasensory Perception via True Seeing, Size Manipulation via Righteous Might, Morality Manipulation via Atonement, Omnilingualism via Tongues, Animal Manipulation via Repel Vermin, Poison Manipulation, Flight via Air Walk, Underwater Breathing (Type 4) via Water Breathing, Mediumship via Speak with Dead, Sense Manipulation via Blindness/Deafness, Disease Manipulation via Contagion, Water Walking via Water Walk, Sound Manipulation via Silence, Information Analysis via Status, Damage Transferal via Shield Other, Smoke Manipulation via Obscuring Mist, Mind Manipulation via Command, Power Bestowal via Magic Weapon, Self-Sustenance (Type 3), possibly many others Attack Potency: At least Island level+ (Superior to the likes of Imix) Speed: At least Hypersonic+ with High Hypersonic+ reactions (Vastly superior to the likes of adventurers capable of dodging short-range lightning) Lifting Strength: Class 1 (Can push over 680 kg) Striking Strength: At least Island Class+ Durability: At least Island level+ Stamina: Infinite, provided with some form of food, Drow, much like Elves, do not actually require sleep and in fact cannot even magically be forced to rest Range: Several kilometers, universal with certain abilities, up to multiversal Standard Equipment: Whip/Mace of holy nature, various magical protections and armor pieces, periapt of wisdom, multiple wands and scrolls, rod of absorption, Amulet of the Demonweb Pits, and two magical rings Intelligence: Genius, though she is gifted in the ways of Wisdom, her intelligence is merely "vastly above average" for the typical human, and is sub-peak human, though she is a skilled schemer and ambassador for Lolth Weaknesses: Easily blinded by extreme light Note: This is based on Eclavdra's appearance in the Epic Level Handbook, which states that she is a 23rd level Cleric Other Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Evil Characters Category:Fantasy Characters Category:Weapon Masters Category:Holy Users Category:Subjective Reality Users Category:Necromancers Category:Teleportation Users Category:Damage Boost Users Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Darkness Users Category:Light Users Category:Telepaths Category:Healers Category:Heat Users Category:Absorption Users Category:Animal Users Category:Forcefield Users Category:Existence Erasure Users Category:Extrasensory Perception Users Category:Water Users Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Life Users Category:Statistics Reduction Users Category:Blessing Users Category:Curse Users Category:Fear Users Category:Astral Projection Users Category:Soul Users Category:Resurrection Users Category:Portal Users Category:Summoners Category:Dimensional Travel Users Category:Non-Corporeal Characters Category:Durability Negation Users Category:Reality Warpers Category:Acid Users Category:Electricity Users Category:Ice Users Category:Weather Users Category:Aura Users Category:Pain Users Category:Text Users Category:Death Users Category:Madness Users Category:Sleep Users Category:Empathic Manipulation Users Category:Status Effect Users Category:Earth Users Category:Fire Users Category:Clairvoyance Users Category:Power Nullification Users Category:Purification Users Category:Energy Users Category:Paralysis Users Category:Chaos Users Category:Law Users Category:Regeneration Users Category:Air Users Category:Weapon Creation Users Category:Creation Users Category:BFR Users Category:Size-Shifters Category:Morality Users Category:Poison Users Category:Flight Users Category:Underwater Breathing Users Category:Sense Users Category:Disease Users Category:Water Walking Users Category:Sound Users Category:Information Analysis Users Category:Damage Transferal Users Category:Smoke Users Category:Mind Users Category:Power Bestowal Users Category:Self-Sustenance Users Category:Mace Users Category:Whip Users Category:Armor Users Category:Wand Users Category:Rod Users Category:Ring Users Category:Tier 6 Category:Dungeons and Dragons